


Good and Evil

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Lust, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good and evil can make strange bedfellows if they let it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good and Evil

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Good and Evil  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Lilah Morgan  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 268  
>  **Summary:** Good and evil can make strange bedfellows if they let it.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 10](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1758174.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/648210/648210_original.jpg)

Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched as his large hands reached for the glass the bartender had sat down in front of him. Despite knowing better she couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to have those same hands caressing her body.

She closed her eyes and tried to will herself to forget this dangerous train of thought. But it was impossible. Almost from the moment Angel had sat down beside her Lilah could feel a change come over her. Her body was alive humming in anticipation as her nipples hardened into taut peaks; she was wet and slick ready for his possession.

Lilah opened her eyes and took a hasty sip of her drink. _Damn._ She knew they couldn’t, hell she shouldn’t even want him they were bitter enemies after all but just this once she would be willing to make an exception if only he would...

As she raised her head their eyes met and for a brief moment time stood still as good and evil stood on the precipice of something monumentally foolish or something incredibly beautiful either way it was a life changing moment for the both of them.

“Lilah.”

“Angel.”

That was it just their names said in a tone their bodies recognized and they knew they were powerless to stop this from happening.

They told themselves for tonight they would forget he was good and she was evil and just be a man and a woman who needed each other. But neither of them bargained on just how addictive good and evil could be to one another.


End file.
